


Apollo: God of music

by Stellabella



Series: Olympus High [7]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellabella/pseuds/Stellabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey. I’m Zeus. You might know me as the king of the gods and leader of all Olympus. And trust me I wish I could be, but unfortunately right now the only thing I am king of is the prom. Yeah, I’m a high school student. Yeah, it pretty much sucks. The Oracle told me to start a little diary about all my future subjects. Apparently the more I know them the easier it will be to rule them when I get older. So here we are, welcome to the inner workings of Olympus High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apollo: God of music

Picture this, Apollo leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets. His sandy blonde hair rustling in the breeze, his blue eyes sparkling behind a cool pair of shades, and a sly smirk plays on his lips. Yes as much as it pains me to admit it, Apollo is one of the best looking and coolest gods; it’s kind of his thing. If I could trade places with another god for a day, I would definitely pick Apollo. He is the god of music, poetry and the sun, well kind of. Technically Helios is the sun god, but no one really cares about him.  
Apollo’s Love life  
Everybody loves Apollo; well they would, if Eros didn’t hate his guts. Eros is the cooler version of cupid. Instead of being a stupid baby that flies around all day, he is a smoldering teen whose paint pellets leave massive bruises. Because honestly, who uses a bow nowadays. Both Eros and Apollo traded in their old bows for fancy new paintball guns (at least they say it’s just paint pellets) Eros and Apollo would have gotten on great, if it wasn’t for their huge egos. When they first met each other, I thought they would become fast friends. But apparently, their guns became a competition rather than a conversation starter. Apollo, being Apollo, couldn’t stop himself from insulting Eros’ “piteous rifle”. And Eros, being Eros, immediately grumbled off into the distance, vowing to make Apollo’s life a living hell. Apollo sidled off, thinking nothing of Eros’ curses.  
Apollo was walking along, completely unaware of Eros’ plan, when suddenly a burning pain ripped through his chest. He had been shot by Eros’ golden-yellow pellet; this made him fall instantly in love with a nymph named Daphne. But Eros had planned for this and had shot Daphne with a dull-brown pellet. This made her despise Apollo and flee all of his advances. Finally he managed to catch up with her while they were sprinting across a river, but Daphne had a plan. She called to her father, the river god, to protect her. Her dad wasn’t the greatest parent ever, and he decided that the only thing he could do to save her would be to turn her into a tree. When Apollo finally caught up to “the Daphne tree” it was too late.  
Apollo mourned his loss by using her bark to make his lyre and his bow. But Eros wasn’t finished yet; he continued to ruin Apollo’s love life whenever he could.  
Apollo once fell in love with a woman named Cassandra. In an effort to buy her love, he gave her the gift of prophecy. But Cassandra was not the most grateful of women, and as soon as she had the gift, she suggested that they see other people. Apollo was outraged, he was so sure he had won her over this time. Obviously just removing the gift was far too good for her, so he changed the gift to a curse. From now on she would blabber on telling truth after truth, but nobody would ever listen to her.  
He finally managed to get a date with a girl named Coronis. He didn’t really trust her because it seemed all too good to be true. So he got his best friend, who was a crow by the way, to stalk his ‘girlfriend’ and report back if anything weird happened. The crow watched over the date and obviously Apollo was incredibly ‘cool; and ‘suave’, but the date went terribly anyway. But apparently Apollo didn’t realize that Coronis’s refusal to kiss him goodnight and make physical contact with him in any way, meant that there was no way he was getting another date. He gave Coronis his jacket, expecting her to return it to him next time. But unfortunately, there wouldn’t be a next time.  
He made his crow follow her home, obviously this was not creepy at all, and he left the crow to stalk her until their next date. But as soon as their terrible date was over, Coronis started going steady with a random mortal. Apollo was infuriated, but because he can be a massive wuss, he got his sister to do his dirty work and condemn Coronis to exile. But unfortunately it turned out that there was a bit of a mix up, and Coronis was still wearing Apollo’s favorite jacket. Apollo looked like a massive idiot and he had to run after and have a really awkward conversation just to get his jacket back. So no, Apollo was not the best guy when it came to girls. 

Eventually Apollo thought that maybe it wasn’t him doing something wrong, maybe he was just going after the wrong people. Apollo ran into a guy named Hyacinth, and the two became fast friends. They did everything together, and for the first time in a long time, Apollo looked truly happy. Everybody was getting along great; it’s not easy to have dinner with the family when the family is as dysfunctional and massive as ours. But Hyacinth managed it; he was a truly great guy. It’s not often that the perfect one for you gets along with your family even though he is a mortal. They were really happy; and everyone was happy for them. But then something terrible happened.  
One day Apollo decided to take Hyacinth on in an ultimate Frisbee game. But what started out as just a friendly game, quickly turned into something a little more competitive. Just as the game was reaching its peak, Apollo grabbed the hard, plastic Frisbee and attempted an intense jump shot off a nearby tree. The Frisbee left his hand and flew through the air; it soared over everyone’s heads, impossibly picking up speed as it shot towards the other side of the field, towards Hyacinth. But it was going too fast, there was no way a mortal would be able to stop it. Just as Apollo realized his mistake, the hard, plastic disk collided with Hyacinth’s forehead.  
Hyacinth launched backwards and struck his head on the rocky ground. By the time Apollo had rushed to his side, it was too late. Hyacinth had smashed his head against the rocks, and as Apollo clutched him in his arms, the blood from his mortal wound poured into the ground. Ironically, the very blood from his death gushed into the ground and brought new life to the flower of his namesake. The beautiful Hyacinths flowers burst forth from the ground almost in an attempt to console Apollo in his time of grief. So no, Apollo didn’t have the greatest luck in love. But we can’t all be great with the ladies, like me.


End file.
